


Podfic: Death! Plop. The barges down in the river flop

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we've encountered something that's more in line with your job description than ours," Eliot said. "Could you get out to DC soon? Like now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Death! Plop. The barges down in the river flop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death! Plop. The barges down in the river flop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58741) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue). 



An interesting little fic about Sam knowing someone from Leverage and the Winchester boys going to help them.

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?denbxhnnzi5yzn6)


End file.
